The present invention relates to apparatus for use with spray guns for dispensing paint or similar surface coating materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nozzle adapted for use with various existing spray gun configurations to produce a variety of different decorative surface coatings. More specifically, the invention relates to a spray gun nozzle configuration which permits the application of paint or other surface covering materials in a manner producing a variety of patterns which cannot be achieved with conventional spray gun nozzles.
The application of paints and other surface covering liquids such as lacquers, varnishes and shellacs by spray guns has long been a significant factor in high volume commercial painting and finishing facilities. The necessity for compressed air sources having the required characteristics and the sophistication of spray gun apparatus for producing acceptable results has limited paint and finishing material spraying operations generally to commercial applications. In recent years, however, numerous factors have contributed to a wider spread use of spray gun equipment outside commercial painting and finishing applications. A prime factor in this extended usage of spray gun apparatus is the relatively recent availability of air compressors having suitable performance characteristics at greatly reduced prices. In addition, spray guns having adequate performance characteristics for other than continual commercial usage are available from a variety of sources at a fraction of the price of conventional commercial units.
Most recent developments in the art have been directed toward providing spray guns having characteristics permitting the usage of a variety of different liquids by making the liquid to air ratios adjustable, by providing guns capable of operating with lower air pressure sources, and by providing a variety of nozzle and valve configurations adapted to provide operation with liquids having differing molecular, viscosity, and other characteristics. In some instances efforts have been made to provide flexibility with respect to dispensing different liquids by effecting size variations to existing internal mix and external mix nozzles, while in other instances, efforts have been made to provide spray guns which can be readily converted by providing a plurality of nozzles for both internal and external air-liquid mix operation. Other variations and combinations have been created to provide operation as bleeder type or nonbleeder type guns which may be provided with either pressure feed or syphon feed of the liquid to be dispensed.
The various types of spray guns have to applicant's knowledge endeavored to provide a fine spray coating of the liquid to be sprayed effecting uniform coverage over essentially the entire air jet pattern. Such spray guns have no capability for providing a decorative pattern other than total surface coverage. Further, existing spray guns of both the commercial and less sophisticated variations have continued to accept as a basic operating premise the tendency of the finely atomized paint and other surface covering liquids to drift via rebounding from a work surface or otherwise to proximate surfaces such that the usage of spray guns is effectively precluded where there are surfaces that cannot be the recipient of atomized paint particles, particularly in relation to drafty or outdoor usages where significant air currents can be encountered in the spraying area.